1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to merchandise display stands and more particularly display stands made of cardboard or corrugated paper board or plastic material such as CORROPLAST (a trade mark) having a foldable and vertical support stand with merchandise containing cases or trays removably mounted on the front of the support stand. The display stand may be erected readily at the field location with ease.
2. Background Art
Heretofore there are numerous types of merchandise stands. Some display stands consist of a merchandise containing case resting horizontally on top of a support stand. Other display stands consist of a merchandise containing case merely resting in a substantially vertical position on a pedestal or shelve provided in front of a vertical stand. In the latter type of display stand the merchandise case is not securely mounted to the support stand such that it can easily separate or fall off from the stand accidentally. Furthermore, most of the support stands require time consuming assembly and erection and they are awkward to assemble; particularly if a large number of such display stands are to be erected at the same time it would be very time consuming to assemble them. The display stand may not be pre-assembled as an integral single unit, since the unmounted merchandise case could easily become separated. Thus, they must be transported in a separated manner. The separate support stand and merchandise case would occupy separate available spaces in the transporting vehicle thus resulting in the inefficient use of the available space in the transporting vehicle because of less number of display stands that can be transported.